<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precipice of Perfection by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263366">Precipice of Perfection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2016 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16 2016 Hummel Holidays: Holiday party</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2016 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precipice of Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt perched up on the back row of seats at NYADA’s main auditorium.  Rachel was fussing about in all her glory, this time with Jesse St. James by her side. Madame T was fawning over her as if she had not pulled the stunts she had the year before.</p>
<p>The only good thing was they were making her redo all the classes she failed and all those she had managed to talk herself out of doing the first time around and  she was therefore nowhere near being in classes with him.</p>
<p>She hadn’t said more than ten words to him since he left Lima after his first day as her co-teacher, where she didn’t let him say anything, sing anything, or make any decisions at all…but instead called Blaine who was ‘teaching’ at Dalton to ask his advice and to invite him to come and sing for the few students she was trying to wrangle.</p>
<p>Then he found out Blaine was with David.  That was it. He couldn’t see any reason to stay and be trampled on constantly…even if that was what he should do because he wasn’t an alpha gay.  A week in Washington DC with his dad and two sessions with a therapist there had him reevaluating his therapist in New York and his reality in New York. He made it back for the start of a new work study option that let him be more involved with the putting on of shows…not just singing and acting. Due to the fact the semester was work study oriented, he wasn’t even docked for his two week break in-between the work study programs he had…he just had to spend extra hours making up the work.</p>
<p>His homework the first week back after locating the therapist the therapist in DC recommended was to talk to other students who shared classes with him.</p>
<p>It was an odd experience.</p>
<p>He realized how isolated Rachel and Blaine had kept him.  He realized what Adam and the Apples had tried to impart and what Brody even had tried to get him to hear. People wanted to be friends; they were just chased away by Rachel and Blaine.</p>
<p>Kurt felt someone come over and sit by him, but didn’t look over.  The NYADA Christmas Party was well attended and seats weren’t very easy to find, even if it was held on a Wednesday night of all the ridiculous times to hold a party.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” a voice beside him asked.</p>
<p>“I go to school here and I get extra credit in Ms. July’s classes if I show up and can prove it.  She and the dancers are the hosts and they have some sort of not so friendly competition going on to have the best attended party.” Kurt replied.</p>
<p>“I mean…I heard that you had quit and that you were going to attend NYU this next year with your new husband.”</p>
<p>Kurt swirled his head to look at who spoke.</p>
<p>“Joey.  It’s nice to see you.  Where the<strong> hell</strong> did you hear that?” Kurt said.  “How are the Apple’s, by the way?”</p>
<p>“We’re good.  It was all over the boards from the beginning of October onward.  Ms. Berry called you to go help her at your home town and you left to go assist your BFF. You stayed and helped her, encouraging her to make a comeback and realized you weren’t cut out for New York or Broadway or life in the spotlight.  You got married to that guy you were engaged to and you quit NYADA right after that, in order to be with him at school.”</p>
<p>Kurt snorted. “Who wrote that drivel?”</p>
<p>“You know, I’m not sure.  I think it was that dark haired toady of Rachel’s that hung about and tattled on you when you were in the Apples.”</p>
<p>“I did go back when Rachel called, I stayed two days.  I spent one day with her to ‘help’ and was so tired of the bossing and being ignored that I left. I went to see my dad in DC and was back here about a week and half later.  I’ve been to class every day minus the two weeks I took when seeing Rachel and my dad. I finished one work study at the old folks home before I left, helping them organize a series of short one acts that they could do throughout the year…and then I am finishing up a second work study program where I have been helping local elementary schools put on their fall programs, and a middle school put on their first ever musical.  Classes of course have been done around those.  Granted I took things like costume design and stagecraft and scriptwriting and period acting and history of British Theater. Vocals and dance were specialty courses, so there is that.  I was off campus a bit.  Still, I don’t know how people missed me being around; I’m not at all good with blending.”</p>
<p>Joey chuckle. “To be fair, I’ve had classes only twice a week except dance.  I manage to stuff everything onto Tuesdays and Thursdays and have been working on my senior project.  I rely on the boards to know what going on.”</p>
<p>“I avoid them like the plague.” Kurt said. “I found an email group that goes through them and emails out anything of real interest that is an event and needs to be scheduled in. It has made my life a lot less stressed.”</p>
<p>“What about the gossip?” Joey asked.</p>
<p>“I decided a while back I simply didn’t really need to know and if I did I’d find out from a reliable source somewhere. I’m happier in the long run that way.  Keeps me from fretting about things I have no need to fret about and certainly don’t have the time or energy to.”</p>
<p>“Hmm….so what about the guy?” Joey asked.</p>
<p>“We broke up last April…in time for him to blame me when he flunked out of NYADA.  However, I asked.  Every teacher that flunked him did so because he wasn’t going to classes starting long before our issues and wasn’t doing the work and cared more about gossip and being popular than learning anything.  He was also apparently told that if he took classes without the needed prerequisites, then he had to do really well in them, since they were all taking a chance on him that they wouldn’t for other kids…due to Madame T’s recommendation and donations. That was how he wriggled his way into 6 out of my 8 classes last spring semester.  Now he is dating the guy who issued serious enough death threats to me in high school that I had to change schools.”</p>
<p>Joey stared at Kurt. “No wonder Ms. Berry’s toadies never worried you too much.  What is a reputation that isn’t stellar as long as you’re life isn’t being threatened?”</p>
<p>Kurt shrugged. “It wasn’t just that.  I didn’t care.  I never wanted to be the most popular person anywhere. I just wanted to not be tortured in the halls every day. I never aimed to be the biggest, best or brightest star.  I wanted to perform and have my time in the spotlight, sure, but I didn’t have to be the only one and I didn’t even ever have to be the ‘star’. I didn’t care if others got accolades…as long as I got some as well. Rachel always wanted to be popular and always saw herself as the brightest star and the only star.  Everyone else was put around her to serve her stardom.”</p>
<p>Joey looked at Kurt and nodded. “I think I understand.  So what are you doing up here and not down there being more involved in the party and mingling?”</p>
<p>Kurt smiled. “Avoiding that.” Kurt said pointing his finger at Rachel.</p>
<p>“She’s back?” Joey asked.</p>
<p>“The blogs missed that?” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“Oh yes.  They were talking about her leading her high school choir to victory.”</p>
<p>Kurt snickered. “They won their sectionals. Last I heard she left our old glee club advisor in charge of them, with the help of one of our classmates…also unqualified to actually teach, but hey, they were in glee club so they have to be good enough to take over, right?  Do you think my ex is really coming back to the city? Ugh.  That is probably one of the few truths. I wonder if he’ll dare come to campus here.  I’m still more apt to run into Rachel.  They should have both been blasted to mars.”</p>
<p>Joey laughed. “You could come back and hang with the Apples. I doubt anyone would mind.”</p>
<p>Kurt looked at Joey.  He seemed sincere.</p>
<p>“I want you to ask them first.  Tell them I would, but I know a few are just too nice and would allow me back if telling me to stay away had to be done to my face and might hurt my feelings.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Joey said.</p>
<p>Kurt sighed. “I’d love to come back.  I’ve missed you all. I’ve missed the joy we always had together and the fun we found in the art and performance.”</p>
<p>“You could come to our Christmas Party next week and talk to everyone yourself, make sure YOU feel comfortable with all of us still.” Joey said.</p>
<p>“If everyone says it’s ok, I’d like that.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>Joe heard his name called from a bit away and waved to someone at the end of the row of seats. “Do you have a new number?”</p>
<p>Kurt shook his head. “Nope.  It is still the same…and no one is blocked anymore.  I took care of those who’d been blocked right after the break-up.  That behavior was one of those things that reminded me I’d done the right thing dumping him. Although, I suppose it could have been Rachel or Santana who blocked people on my phone…”</p>
<p>Joey shook his head and waved.</p>
<p>Kurt leaned back and looked at Rachel and Jesse St. James chatting people up on the stage.  He was going to have to break down and read the stupid boards and blogs.  He was surprised no one had said anything to him before…but then he thought about it a bit harder.  Most his classes had NOT been with the musical theater majors this last semester.  He’d tested into the Costume Design for tech majors, which was more in depth, he was taking the writing classes with those looking to write and produce, his stagecraft was with the tech majors, his drama class and his history class were with the drama majors, and his dance class was with Cassie July’s dance students because he was offered a focus class on stunt and acrobatics in dance.  Only his vocals might have had music theater majors in it and he’d opted out of Madame T’s class and was taking it with Rudolph Mackle, who focused more on chorus and ensemble work, technical work, and bringing your emotion into your song without making faces.  Oddly enough the kids who studied under him had more steady work year after year than those who studied under Madame T, although she had produced a few more ‘stars’.</p>
<p>Kurt wanted to perform and be a part of the theater world; he didn’t have to be the star all the time, although he wouldn’t turn it down once in a while.</p>
<p>Regardless, the fact of the matter was most the students he was currently in classes with wouldn’t have been reading the musical theater blogs and boards.  Kurt wasn’t even sure the other majors had places like that on line.  If they did, Kurt bet anything they were saner.</p>
<p>Kurt finally saw Cassie July enter the party and decided to go down and find the TA that was supposed to accompany her and take down students names for extra credit. It took a good half hour but Kurt managed to get his name down for his extra credit and avoid Rachel and managed to leave before the drunken shenanigans he’d heard occurred at the annual party could bloom fully.</p>
<p>When he got home he booted up his laptop and opened the NYADA musical theater board pages and the stupid blogs Rachel was always active on.  A search of his name let him follow the whole tale as told on the boards and blogs.</p>
<p>Kurt couldn’t decide if he was furious or felt ill.</p>
<p>He also couldn’t decide if Rachel was the one actually posting the tales or not.  Much of what was written seemed like it would have had to come from someone there, but it was also so over the top bizarre that Kurt couldn’t imagine any of it was real. </p>
<p>It bugged him all night and made his sleep fitful and plagued with horrid nightmares.  He was trying to figure out who to call to see what was real when Joey called with the official invite to the Apples party.  Joy informed him the theme was Marshmallows in Hot Chocolate and they were doing an ornament exchange and a white elephant exchange…10 bucks maximum for both and homemade preferred.  By the end of the conversation with Joey, Kurt decided on first his dad and then Sam.  He could get them spoken too before work, and then be able to hopefully concentrate on his classes that evening.</p>
<p>Both conversations were enlightening. His dad had been asked to officiate at Brittany’s and Santana’s wedding, but was to be in Washington at the time and couldn’t do so.  Sam had been working as an assistant coach, but was not taking over glee club yet.  He was going to the local university in Lima to get his teaching degree.  Coach Beiste had helped him set it up. He and Rachel had never dated and he spent very little time with the glee club.  He said there was a fire at Dalton, but that it happened to a student’s car in a parking lot and no buildings were harmed, let alone lost. Blaine did spend a lot of time with Rachel at the school; His position at Dalton was only as an adult advisor, which was required to have for any club after their senior year.  The school had been horrid under Coach Sue, but she had not cut all the arts programs…glee was the only one out and that was because no one picked it up after Mr. Shue left.  They could have, due to the fact that the school district’s use of winning in order to keep activities was deemed illegal, but no one did.</p>
<p>Blaine had indeed dated Dave (Which Kurt knew because that he’d seen himself), but it had only lasted a few months and they never moved in together.  Dave found Blaine cheating on him with one of the kids from Dalton’s older brothers.</p>
<p>The blogs and boards were disturbing in their details they got right and moreover, at least to Kurt, in what they were wrong about it.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until nearly noon he thought to ask Isabelle what she would recommend.</p>
<p>A few hours later a well drafted letter to NYADA’s president was off by courier and Kurt felt...relieved. Isabelle had pointed out that the content was actually affecting him in a negative way.  Joey knew him and even believed what was said somewhat.  Potential employers wouldn’t even know to ask if it was true or not.</p>
<p>They then spent the rest of the afternoon raiding the vault at vogue for items Kurt could use for his costume class’s final assignment.  He’d already asked at the diner and the retirement home.  That had been a great place to ask because several of those elders had kept in touch with people they’d worked with that still had connections to the other schools and several major theaters. He had had to ask six times because he was certain he’d read ‘outfit four characters with items NOT created by you but gathered by you…remember you are on a costume shop budget, barrowing is good’ wrong, but the explanation that finding and using outside resources and networks was just as important as construction made sense.  And it wasn’t like the construction portion had fallen to the wayside.  The other part of the final was to design and construct four character’s outfits for the same play.  Kurt’s designs were done and most items were finished.  Kurt was going so far as to make his own jewelry and hats though and those items weren’t quite finished.</p>
<p>Stagecraft was finished.  He’d turned in his final set mock-up set (three sets, at least three mock ups per set) the week before and the rest of that class was practical work and hours put in working on sets, at NYADA or outside it. He had exceeded the hours needed by 10, so he wasn’t too worried there.  His script was turned in and he’d gone even farther than asked and created songs for his play. He and his partner had performed their pieces for period acting already.  He had a written final in his history class and a practical for both dance and voice the next week during the period set aside for finals…the end of the semester was in sight. </p>
<p>Isabelle had most the hours he’d been in class or doing his work study booked working with her already.  His vacation wasn’t exactly going to be dull or boring with a great deal of free time.</p>
<p>“Kurt, I have your invitation to the Vogue party in my office.  You’ll need it to get in…if you aren’t going to be in tomorrow, you’ll have to take it with you today when you leave.” Isabelle said as they pulled out the Lolita dress he remember from a shoot about Japanese subculture styles.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow?  I forgot all about it.  I need a plus one don’t I?  That will be perfect for Bo Peep. I was worried about picking Babes in Toyland as my play for costuming but I think I’ll be able to pull it off after all.  The last thing we need is for Barnaby…the villain.  We need a top hat and black suit…I want my Barnaby to look like the wealthy old letch that he is…I have the cape already, and the walking stick.”</p>
<p>Isabelle pulled out a black suit and Kurt knew it was perfect.  The whole outfit looked more fit for a funeral than any sort of fashion shoot, there was nothing fun about it and the cut was quite severe.  Kurt located a top hat.</p>
<p>“You have to be there.  I’ve already told several people you will be.  I’m sure you can find a friend to bring…who is going to turn down a vogue party?” Isabelle said. “The meal alone would be worth it.”</p>
<p>“Male or female?” Kurt asked.  “And if needed can we come raid the vault tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Of course you can and I don’t care.  Chase is raiding it as well.  His date apparently has never even owned a suit.  I am rather worried.”</p>
<p>Kurt laughed.  He tucked the suit and dress into a garment bag and the hat into a box, adding dainty ruffled socks he saw to his pile.</p>
<p>“I’ve got to get to class.  I’ll have this back by next Wednesday.”</p>
<p>“Remember you have to bring in the costumes you made…I want the whole ensemble here, as well. I’ve already scheduled time for a photo shoot.”</p>
<p>“I will. Kiss Kiss.”</p>
<p>Kurt made it to the school in time for class, adding the pieces he brought from Vogue to those barrowed from NYU, the old folk’s home, the costumer who was best friend’s to NYU’s costume design teacher and did Cinderella several years back who he met through the old folks, the high school that the middle school he’d did his work study at fed into, and a man who lived four doors down from the loft who was a bit of a goth…even if he was in his late 40s.</p>
<p>He’d pulled pieces from others together to clothe Bo Peep, Barnaby, Mother Goose, and one of the henchmen.  He’d created the costumes for Mary and Tom, the Toymaker and Little Boy Blue. His final presentation for the class was on Monday.  It wasn’t until half way through his class he thought about needing a date for the party the next night.</p>
<p>He couldn’t think of anyone that would be willing to schmooze with him the next night that he wouldn’t feel like killing half way through the night…and that was free.</p>
<p>He ended up calling Joey.</p>
<p>“I know this is a ridiculous request, but do you know any of the Apples who would be willing to go to an office party as my plus one?  Tomorrow?  At Vogue.”</p>
<p>“At Vogue? How did you even get to this point?” Joey asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“I forgot about the damned party…and forgot I said me and a plus one.” Kurt sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m tempted to call off my date and go with you but I’d better not.  I’m meeting her parents for the first time.  Let me call about and see what I can do.  Where are you now?”</p>
<p>“In costume design class.  There is still an hour left and I’ll probably even stay a half hour after that.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“I’ll either call you or have someone come to you with an answer.  We’ll have you a date before ten pm.”</p>
<p>“I can clothe them, so no one will have to worry about proper wear.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>Joey laughed. “Now I really wish I could ditch my date.”</p>
<p>Kurt laughed as well. “I wouldn’t mind.  You would have been delightful company.  But I know any of the others will be as well.  I am certain the party will be less fun than the Apple party next week, though.  Thanks for asking and tell everyone I can’t wait to see them.”</p>
<p>“I will.  I’m so glad you’ll join back up.  We all missed you, too.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Joey.  I’ll see you next week.”  Kurt said.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget…we dress up too!”</p>
<p>“As the theme?  Marshmallows in Hot Chocolate?”</p>
<p>“Yep.  It is always hilarious.  You’ll have so much to laugh at….it’s great for the end of final party it always ends up being.”</p>
<p>“Ok…Marshmallows in hot chocolate it is then.  Good luck for your finals next week if I don’t talk to you before then.”</p>
<p>“You, too.”</p>
<p>Kurt watched the door to the costume shop for the rest of the evening, but no one not meant to be in the room ever came in and Kurt was worried Joey couldn’t find anyone after all.</p>
<p>He was tiding up his table and placing the costumes back into their storage spot when the door opened again.  There were only about five students still in the room and they were very intent on their work, so no one even looked up when Kurt dropped the shepherd’s crook he’d been holding.</p>
<p>“Adam?” Kurt whispered.</p>
<p>Adam walked over and sat on the edge of the table Kurt had been working at.</p>
<p>“Joey said you were in a bit of a pickle and needed a date.  Will the offer still stand if I answer the need?”</p>
<p>Kurt nodded.  “Yes.” He whispered.</p>
<p>“Are you sure it will be all right?”</p>
<p>Kurt nodded again.</p>
<p>“I just don’t know why you would bother,” Kurt said.  “I am very ashamed of how things ended up.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Kurt. Don’t be.  We never made it official and I should have made my intentions more clear. I was too focused on my projects and classes and trying to get work for after school. I also should have gone and dragged you home that first call when you told me about Blaine at the coffee shop.”</p>
<p>Kurt laughed. “You should have.  Life would have been much better if you had I think.  I feel like I was underwater in a cage for a year and some when I think about things too much.  This semester, after coming back here, it’s felt like I could finally breathe, and I do not think that is because of my classes being not Musical theater focused, like Carole dared suggest when she heard me tell my dad that.”</p>
<p>“You step-mom, right?” Adam asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she is still a bit miffed I broke up with Blaine and that I came back here instead of focusing on Rachel and lifting her up to where she ought to be again.”</p>
<p>“Is your dad upset about that?”</p>
<p>“Nah, he didn’t really like how Blaine treated me once he bothered to listen to me instead of him. The whole June thing last spring and then the whole wedding bit last spring just sort of made him wary of Blaine.”</p>
<p>“I would have thought it would have been how he treated you after you got hurt.  I was tempted to come and deliver a beat down after I heard about the stage combat class.  I was in Ireland, though, so it wasn’t reasonable.  If I’d have been here I would have stopped you from sharing your invite to perform for June with Blaine though...and helped you find the right song.  I wouldn’t have let you take her up on her offer of a showcase. Every student she does that with ends up failing their classes…most just end up on academic probation and not out, though.”</p>
<p>“When did you get back?” Kurt asked.</p>
<p>“In May. I was here to hear all about Blaine’s attempts to place his failing on you, his threats to you before he left, and about Rachel’s stupidity.  Then I was off at a summer Shakespeare festival in Vermont.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that sounds lovely.  I’ve always wanted to see Vermont.”</p>
<p>“It is lovely.  I’ll drag you to tryouts for it this next spring.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing now?” Kurt asked.</p>
<p>“I have a chorus part in an off Broadway show and I’m getting my Master’s degree in theater education.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you wanted to teach.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“I want the option.” Adam said. “I also am taking management courses.”</p>
<p>Kurt smiled. “You want to be in school forever, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Adam laughed. “I always knew I liked the writing and directing as much as the acting.  When I was in Ireland I had a job working on the management side of things and realized I liked that as well.”</p>
<p>“Other than acting and singing this is my favorite part.” Kurt said. “I love the costumes and I like the make-up artistry and stagecraft parts, too.”</p>
<p>“I can see you right at home back stage as well as on stage.” Adam said. “We should probably head out.”</p>
<p>Kurt looked around.  Everyone else was gone and the room was empty.</p>
<p>Kurt blushed. “We should.  Adam, may I formally invite you to be my plus-one to the Vogue party tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“I would love to join you.” Adam said.</p>
<p>“If you need, I have access and permission to raid the vogue.com vault.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“When are your classes done tomorrow?  You could come over to my place and check and see if we need to raid it or not.”</p>
<p>“Dance is done by ten and my other two classes are finished for the semester already.  The professor for Period Acting was leaving early for his vacation.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“Do you still live at the loft?” Adam asked.</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“I’ll pick you up at the loft at noon and take you for lunch. Then we can go to my place and you can decide if we need to go to the vault to dress me.”</p>
<p>Kurt smiled. “Sounds like a plan.  Thank you, Adam, for helping me out of this bind.”</p>
<p>“It is my pleasure.  Come on, I’ll walk you out.”</p>
<p>Conversation on the walk out turned to what Adam had been doing in Ireland and Kurt’s classes and teachers.</p>
<p>It picked up the next day when Adam came to pick up Kurt from the loft as if they’d not parted.</p>
<p>Lunch was bought at the diner on the corner.  They shared stories about adventures in food since they had last shared a meal. The trip to Adam’s apartment was about 20 minutes by subway and then a two minute walk to his building. Being together was easy…like Kurt remembered it being before.</p>
<p>The apartment building was clean and secure, the neighbors friendly and diverse, and the elevator to his fifth floor apartment was fabulous. </p>
<p>“I’m jealous.” Kurt said as they entered the good sized apartment. “How can you afford this?”</p>
<p>“I saved a bit when I was back home, and an uncle left me some money, and it’s not nearly as expensive as it ought to be because the building owner makes a great effort to keep costs reasonable. Apparently she is wealthy anyway and doesn’t ‘need the rent monies to maintain her wealth’ so she believes in fair rents and good service. Her daughter who would inherit after the owner dies feels the same and so I plan never to move unless I move with a husband to a house to raise a family.” Adam said.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you.”  He was looking out the window. “You even have a bit of a view.”</p>
<p>“There is a garden plot in a lot three buildings over, the roof has been turned into an entertainment space, there is a workout room on the ground floor, and a laundry service.”</p>
<p>“And you have a real kitchen, a living and dining room and a bedroom.” Kurt said.</p>
<p>“Two bedrooms and two bathrooms, one off the living room so easy for guests to use.  Also every room has a closet; the living room has a closet and the kitchen has a pantry.  And everything has real walls.”</p>
<p>“So not fair.” Kurt said. “Don’t get me wrong...I do rather love my loft. But I would LOVE a real wall or two.”</p>
<p>Adam laughed. “I would have loved you to have had a real wall or two.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go see what you have that would work for a vogue party.” Kurt said, blushing at the thought that danced across his mind. </p>
<p>What Adam had was one of the most gorgeous non-black tuxes Kurt had ever seen.  It was a charcoal grey, and had several vests that seemed to go with it.  The pants were more of a tailored fit, and Kurt was trying not to drool at the thought of Adam in it.</p>
<p>“I got it for premiers. I had to attend one when I was working in Ireland and my boss said it would be best just to buy one that would be versatile and change up the vests and ties.” Adam said.</p>
<p>“It’s lovely.  I can’t wait to see you in it.  I think the black vest and red tie or green tie…and I’ll bring a bit more Christmas bling to add.  Now, should I wear the same color or black and match my vest to your tux?  Choices….”</p>
<p>Adam laughed. “There is also a black suit and a lighter grey suit back there.”</p>
<p>“No…this.  Although, I am almost sad we found appropriate wear.  I always wanted to drag you off to the Vogue.com vault and play dress-up.  Next time.  This tux is to beautiful not to be seen.” Kurt said, fingering the material.</p>
<p>Adam laughed. “I shall hope to do it justice then.  Do I need my hair trimmed or anything?”</p>
<p>Kurt looked at Adam. “No. It will be perfect however you style it. It always was, even when you had hat hair from wearing you beanies.”</p>
<p>“I always thought you hated those things.” Adam said.</p>
<p>Kurt smiled wistfully. “No. I rather liked them.  They had character.”</p>
<p>“Character, huh?” Adam asked.</p>
<p>Kurt nodded.  He glanced at Adam, blushing a bit. “Even now, seeing a beanie makes me smile and feel just a bit more cheerful.”</p>
<p>Adam smiled back. “I’m glad.  So, are we meeting there tonight or..”</p>
<p>“I’ll pick you up.  Isabelle is sending around a town car.  I think she thought I would refuse to show if she didn’t.  It’s dinner and mingling and heaven knows what else they have going…Isabelle said something about entertainment, but she didn’t say what that was.”  Kurt stammered.</p>
<p>Adam smiled. “I’m looking forward to tonight, Kurt.  It will be fine.”</p>
<p>Kurt nodded.  “I’d better head back to my place, then…get ready and stuff.  I’ll be here at 6pm.”</p>
<p>Adam smiled and showed Kurt out.</p>
<p>Kurt headed to the office, hoping to catch Isabelle or Chase.</p>
<p>Isabelle was in, even though she looked like she was heading out soon.</p>
<p>“Isabelle…I need Christmas bling.  To add to one of the most gorgeous tuxes I’ve seen in ages.  For my …for the one accompanying me tonight…that he can keep…like for a Christmas gift, but not really because that would probably be inappropriate but I want him to think of me when he wears it and smile because I still smile whenever I think of him and it needs to go with his blue eyes and his blond hair and…”</p>
<p>“And you need to breath and explain yourself.” Isabelle said.</p>
<p>“I called Joey, he was one of the Apples that I sang with the first semester I was NYADA, and asked for help finding a date.  He sent Adam my way.  Oh, Isabelle…he is just as gorgeous and wonderful as he was back then, if not more so…and he is just so easy to talk to and get along with.  And there he was, just smiling and I couldn’t believe it.”</p>
<p>Isabelle smiled.</p>
<p>“But it has to be something not to like…I don’t know…pushy or something…because I mean we haven’t really talked again but…I want it to be something that he might wear other times too, because…well…  yeah…”</p>
<p>“Got it.” Isabelle said. “I think I know the perfect place to go, come on…do you need anything from the vault before we go?”</p>
<p>“No.  I have my tux at home…I think the black with the charcoal vest to match Adam’s charcoal tux.  I’ll go with a deep red bowtie and the green pocket square with the red berries.”</p>
<p>“That will be lovely, I’m sure.  And I am now certain I know where to go.”</p>
<p>Kurt followed Isabelle out and to the waiting car. </p>
<p>She brought him to watches and directed his focus to pocket watches.</p>
<p>“These are perfect.  I suggest, though, something not necessarily Christmas themed but that represents what you think of when you think of him.” Isabell said.</p>
<p>Kurt beamed. “They are perfect.”</p>
<p>Kurt looked at the watches in the glass case first, a few capturing his attention, before turning to look at those in the tall case at the end of the counter.  The most perfect watch was sitting right off to the side.</p>
<p>“That one.” Kurt said. “The one with the working compass fob and the starburst design on the watch.”</p>
<p>“I recommend the stainless steel or brass, for now.” Isabelle said.  “They are not as…intimate…a choice.”</p>
<p>Kurt nodded. “I like the stainless steel.”</p>
<p>“And it is a nice gift, but not too expensive.” Isabelle said. “And there are matching cuff links.”</p>
<p>Kurt chuckled. “I think I’ll get both the watch set and the cufflinks.  And maybe something Christmassy as well…”</p>
<p>“Add that in as a brooch or lapel pin.” Isabelle said.</p>
<p>Kurt paid, finding a brooch that was Christmas themed and would look good with what Kurt had bought, and Isabelle dropping him off at the loft.</p>
<p>Kurt was ready and waiting when the town car pulled up to pick him up.  He had decided against wrapping the gifts up, not wanting to put pressure on Adam.</p>
<p>He walked up to Adam’s apartment to get him; after all it was the proper way to fetch someone for a date. </p>
<p>Kurt had been right, the tux was fabulous and Adam looked stunning. </p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“That is good, right?” Adam asked with a slight blush.</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous.  I brought you some bling…it is all yours to keep.” Kurt said, passing the small boxes to Adam.</p>
<p>Adam opened the brooch first, and had Kurt place it correctly.  Then he opened the pocket watch.</p>
<p>“Kurt, this is too much.” He stated.</p>
<p>“Nonsense.  It is just what the Tux needs and it is just a small token of the gratitude you deserve.” Kurt insisted.</p>
<p>“For agreeing to help you out of a bind?” Adam asked incredulously.</p>
<p>Kurt nodded. “Amongst other things.”</p>
<p>Adam looked at Kurt for several moments before nodding. “You will have to help me put this on properly as well.”</p>
<p>Kurt smiled. “It will look wonderful and I think it will look wonderful with all your other suits as well.”</p>
<p>“I am sure it will. I’ve always loved the look on you and I’m happy to have one of my own now.” Adam said.  “You look absolutely stunning, by the way. I am going to have to fight off other men all night to keep you by my side.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be the one fighting off others.  We’d better be going, the car is waiting.”</p>
<p>Adam’s smile was radiant as Kurt escorted him to the car, and conversation was easy and smooth.  Kurt hoped beyond hope that Adam would be willing to make his company a regular thing in Kurt’s life again.  Isabelle and Chase remembered him, which made Kurt beam and Adam preen and he was a hit with everyone.  Kurt realized at the party with Adam he never had to worry once about what Adam said or how he acted.  Adam never tried to pull focus to himself in a constant manner, like Rachel and Blaine always had.  He never made comments that shamed Kurt or that had a sole purpose of embarrassing Kurt, like Santana and Blaine had. And Kurt never had to worry about him being rude to other guests like had did when he had brought Rachel, Santana, or Blaine to the vogue parties.  Kurt enjoyed himself all evening.  He adored his company all evening. Adam even danced with him. It was by far the best time he’d had at a vogue party since the first few he attended…alone.</p>
<p>Kurt watched as Adam laughed at something Chase’s date had said.  Chase’s date made Kurt think of the Elves in <em>Lord of the Rings</em>…and his voice had a lilt to it that Kurt couldn’t quite place, but that was very pleasing. Listening to Adam speaking with the man was just plain delightful.  Kurt turned to the person standing next to him after a poke in the shoulder.  Isabelle was laughing at him.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you for getting lost in the tableau there.  They are mesmerizing.  I do hope Chase keeps this one around.  I think he might…the young man is NOT his usual catch.  This one is a student in international business and politics.  Apparently the most artsy type of stuff he does is paint like Bob Ross and sing in the shower.  He doesn’t even want to be model.”</p>
<p>Kurt laughed. “That is a step in the right direction for Chase. There is a feeling of stability about his date this time around, I do agree.  Why didn’t you ask about mine?”</p>
<p>“Kurt, pretty much everyone here thinks Adam and you have been dating for so long an engagement is soon to be announced. You stare at each other and beam when caught.  Both of you light up when you see the other.  When you are both in a group and speaking, you seem to finish each other’s thoughts. You can tell that Adam loves you…and that you love him.  I will hurt you if you let this slip from your grasp again...”</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>Isabelle nodded.  “And then there is that goofy grin you get when you think about him or someone says something about him when you aren’t near him.  And…he gets one when someone mentions you.”</p>
<p>Kurt smiled.</p>
<p>“Don’t you agree that is a gorgeous Tux, by the way?” Kurt asked.</p>
<p>Isabelle laughed. “It is.  Your choice of adornments is perfect as well.”</p>
<p>“Maybe next time we’ll raid the Vault anyway, though…early enough to spend the whole day playing dress up.”</p>
<p>“If you do, we are filming and photographing it.  I wanted to do a session with the two of you the first time you were dating.”</p>
<p>“Um Hm….do you think he’ll date me, if I ask?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask now?”</p>
<p>Kurt wandered towards Adam, who was now laughing at something Chase had said.  He didn’t even realize Isabelle was following.</p>
<p>Adam smiled when he saw Kurt, and reached out to pull him close.</p>
<p>“Chase was telling me about the girl who wrote the gift ideas mini stories this year.”</p>
<p>Kurt groaned and snuggled into Adam’s side.</p>
<p>“She was scary.  She reminded me of Rachel, but with a hyper evangelical kick that seemed to only switch on every other Tuesday.  Or if someone spoke about ‘the gays’.”</p>
<p>“Did she really tell Chase he was going to burn in hell with the Winchester Brothers?”</p>
<p>Kurt nodded.  “And the aliens.”</p>
<p>“Aliens?” Chase’s date asked.</p>
<p>“Aliens…the type from space who contaminated all of the people who worked on the enterprise and with the SGC, who are all gay because of them.” Kurt explained. “And…she was serious.  No matter how much we tried to explain those were all TV shows, she didn’t accept that.  We were just trying to excuse away our tickets to hell. We had to work with her at the offices for three months.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughed.  Adam stroked the back of Kurt’s neck while the conversation shifted.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go find some snacks?” Adam asked.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go to dinner with me on Monday?” Kurt asked at the same time.</p>
<p>“Yes.” They both answered at the same time as well.</p>
<p>They laughed and Adam directed Kurt towards the table with the food.</p>
<p>“If we go out, I want you to understand that it is going to be serious and exclusive and I’m going to play for keeps.” Adam said.</p>
<p>Kurt beamed. “I want serious and to be kept by you.  And you to be kept by me.  I want this to be lasting and real and solid.”</p>
<p>“I would love to go with you to dinner on Monday, Kurt.  Would you like to see a show with me on Wednesday?”</p>
<p>“Yes…and you’ll be at the Apple’s party on Thursday?”</p>
<p>“Nothing would keep me away.  It looks like tonight will be late.  Would you like to crash at my place?  We could talk and watch TV and you can sleep in the quest room.”</p>
<p>“I’d love to.  We have tons of shows to catch up on.”</p>
<p>“That we do, Love, that we do.”</p>
<p>Kurt didn’t leave Adam’s side for the rest of the party.  He was right where he wanted to be and he had plans to stay there. Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>